Longevity and Death
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor is on a mission to save Amy Pond, as her eyes, ears, and senses begin to die, like her present self, whilst under attack from a spell cast upon her by the Gods. But can the Doctor's Doctor save her, and just who is he in the eyes of Amy Pond?
1. Chapter 1: Attempts

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Attempts

* * *

The console wheezed and fell angrily. The heat from the smoke rising beneath the central column was unbearable, and Amy stood in the corner of the console room, watching the Doctor whack the instruments with a hammer he had found beside his feet, moments before the first explosion of sparks that were sent flying into the air.

Amy was aware of the pressure that was on her companion. He was delaying something already quite urgent, and he had been on a promise, but had failed, due to something else, something in relation to him and his travels.

Amy Pond, the centre of just about everything…almost. It had been her chance meeting with the Gods of Ragnerok that had changed her life from then on. But her previous adventure hadn't been fun at all, and having the Doctor explain to her that he'd left her to 'come around' after having fallen asleep from lack of vitamins and nutrients was embarrassing.

Of course, the Doctor had said that to settle her fears of the Doctor's, but deep down, Amy knew '_her Doctor'_ was up to something. She could see it in his eyes, as he rushed around the console, twiddling switches, turning levers, and activating control modules.

Then, as if having read Amy's mind, the Doctor stopped in his tracks, his 'ready to go hand' leaving the switch he was so determined to press, yet his companion was on his mind.

"I said not to worry Amy, this dude knows all there is to know about just about anything. In many ways, he reminds me of me, but…less so in looks and appearance," the Doctor said, smartening himself up, busily trying on a smartly pressed jacket, its black velvet stroking him delightfully. He adjusted his bow tie, then took the green version off, and slung on a red one. He turned back to Amy, and smiled reassuringly.

"It makes no difference what you say Doctor, I've green eyes, my vision is now blurred, and what's worse is…" and Amy quietened down, her voice no longer so loud, filling the entire console room. "I'm frightened I'm going to die…" she choked, feeling the Doctor's warmth beside her.

She watched him shake his head, left to right, mouthing the word no, three times. He then added – "**Never!**"

"But I seem to be going deaf also," she added, frustratingly. Her hands touched both of her ears, her palms pressing against them. The Doctor took hold of them, softly resting them beside her. He smiled, and took out his sonic screw driver, waving it in front of her.

"Tell me Amy, can you see what I am holding in my right hand?" he asked her, as she sat down on the rails of his ship, he taking a seat beside her.

"No…my eyes are preventing me, as if not by accident should I ever wish to see what it is you are showing me, because for some reason Doctor…I feel like I'm turning to stone, on the inside and out!" and the Doctor jumped back alarmed. He hadn't noticed the glow in her eyes return quite so quickly, and he got back up, onto his feet, returning to the console.

"Why oh why did this have to happen?" he grumbled, again pressing buttons, turning knobs and levers, activating emergency protocol nine.

Then, there was a small hiss of something having settled, and then – _P**IN**G!_

The TARDIS had arrived at its destination.

"Right," said the Doctor, turning his attention back towards Amy, who was sitting not too far from him.

"Time to wrong the rights, and time to heal the wounds, your precious, precious eyes…" and the Doctor helped his companion on to her feet, as they left the TARDIS together.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Amy Pond

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Saving Amy Pond

* * *

The TARDIS had arrived on a 'paradise planet', housing an interstellar observatory, for those looking for somewhere to lye low for a spell, or otherwise aliens having retired from service. It was in orbit around Venus, and supplied a fantastic opportunity to view the many planets in the order they were placed in, surrounding the orbiting 'alien object'.

The blue wooden Police Box had arrived in the docking bay, a large rectangular storage room, with tiny square windows showing the outer reaches of space. The sun wasn't far off course, yet there was no sunlight entering the bay. Sun shields kept the spaceport protected. There were of course blinds also, though they were an old Earth sun shield, and occupants refrained from using them.

Surrounding the TARDIS were numerous space crafts, all unlike the blue box pitted in the middle of them all. As the Doctor pulled on his own craft's door handle, he and Amy appeared in the doorway, with Amy seeming a little dazed. That had been before she had locked her eyes on her surroundings.

"Oh…my…gosh!" she exclaimed, taking in the sights. "You've landed us in a parking zone, the second might I add after having come up against that spaceman, the one from…thingy," and she trailed off, leaving the Doctor's side, to touch and feel the space ships all around her.

The Doctor waved his finger, as if to say she had been wrong to assume she was in any way on Earth.

"This is no ordinary parking zone," said the Doctor, correcting his young, female assistant.

"Then what do you call…" and Amy was suddenly speechless. The Doctor had shut his eyes the moment Amy had replied arrogantly to his correction, but when she suddenly paused, the Doctor's eyes sprung open, and he immediately joined her at her side.

As he appeared beside her, they stood shoulder to shoulder, looking out of a square window, at several passing ships, coming and going, sailing calmly on the space waves, beside planets, and stars, and alien matter.

"I'm sorry," said Amy. "So, you've landed us on some sort of station, space station I mean, or space satellite?" she wondered.

"I prefer spaceport but what you've said isn't far wrong. We're on a paradise resort planet, where aliens, like you and I to the residents in this nebula come to 'take a break', to retire from their work or to simply observe life from a distance, never regarding their own because they've strayed from civilisation, or otherwise come to pay a certain somebody a visit."

Amy turned her head, looking the Doctor up and down.

"The Doctors?" she mused. She was, deep down, terrified of this 'so called Doctor'. Just who was he, and why did she get the impression, that behind the smile, and wavy hair, the Doctor had a fear of the Doctors himself.

"Well yes, and so that is why I have brought you here, Amy Pond. Of course, we can stay here for as long as you like, there are fun activities to enjoy such as planet spotting, or there is of course the lounge area, and that place is by no means the one seated room you have back in, say Glasgow airport!"

Amy shook her head, leaning against a space craft, leaving the window her eyes were still leaning out of almost.

"Who is this Doctor?" she asked her companion.

"A friend, who I believe can help you, Amy Pond, companion for a while longer I hope!" and so Amy gave in. She smiled weakly at 'her man', as he led her off, past the TARDIS, down a hallway to where the reception desk for all newcomers was situated.

As they strolled down the long and winding corridor, the Doctor and Amy's footsteps could probably be heard a mile away. They stomped both at the same time, with Amy's high heels most certainly reaching higher notes than her companion.

When they reached the reception desk, the Doctor and Amy came across a young woman, dressed in a nurse's uniform, taking a call. She gestured with her index finger 'one minuet' more, and she'd be ready to take their request. After a moment or so, she hung up the line, and turned her attention to the Doctor and Amy.

"How may I help you?" she asked, in a pleasantly soothing voice.

The Doctor smiled back at her, before Amy took the lead in telling her her problem.

"We've come to see a Doctor, about my eyes…" she trailed off, as the nurse slowly backed away from the pair of them.

"Oh yes," she answered. "Have you a touch of jealously or…" and Amy shook her head.

The Doctor poked up from beside her.

"As far as what my companion has, is something even I can't come to terms with fully, so I've brought her here to rest up, to see a Doctor, the Doctor!" the Doctor declared, and Amy shivered inside her clothes.

"Ah yes," the nurse answered, smiling sweetly at Amy.

"The Doctor is away at the moment, but you may treat yourself to a well earned break Ms Pond, I'm sure your friend will show you to the lounge area, or the observation deck, or even to the bar in the under the sea space park. We will, for now, give you this," and the nurse handed Amy, what seemed to be a raffle ticket, with the number three on it.

"When the Doctor arrives back, we will call out the number three, and will ask of you to report here. Then, the Doctor will see to you."

Amy Pond nodded, having fully understood the receptionist.

She and the Doctor strolled off, and whilst they walked, they talked.

"_Number three eh_?" grunted Amy. "Slightly unlucky, yet I suppose I'm the adventurous type," and with that in mind, the Doctor led Amy further into the spaceport to wait on the return of the Doctor.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Encouragement

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Encouragement

* * *

Amy gave the raffle ticket to the Doctor, who starred at it, with gloomy eyes. Not as gloomy as hers, though despite her _'now green eyes'_ being blurry, she could still see, despite some difficulty.

"Yes, just that and nothing more, a raffle ticket indeed. You'd think they'd have done away with them by now, especially when this far out in the galaxy!" said the Doctor, as he and Amy walked down another long and winding corridor.

They were heading towards the observation desk. They were taking their time, as there was no telling when the Doctor would turn up.

"He reminds me of you, this fellow I'm here to see," said Amy, turning to her friend, almost slouching on his shoulder, as they continued to stroll pleasurably, through the entrance of the observation deck.

The Doctor stifled a grin, though the worry for his friend was killing him inside, because in truth, 'the Doctor' wasn't at all like him. Where he had a grin for an everyday activity, 'the Doctor' had sealed lips, as well as a lack of imagination.

The Doctor had only brought Amy to Spaceport three nil, because he reckoned he was her only hope. He had the power to save her from any spell in the known universe, or any illness that ever prevented life in all its usual forms.

Deep down, the Doctor knew he was hurting his companion, because by smiling he was relieving her of her fears. He was, however hoping the Doctor would arrive within the hour, and he himself had arrived early into the day.

He didn't expect to stay on the spaceport – nicknamed the 'death spiral' all night. Not if he went so to far to actually believe the stories. Though deep down, he reckoned they were full of nonsense. Who ever heard of a paradise planet holding the key to something dormant, something stirring in the darkness, ready to feast on the whole of mankind?

In his head, the Doctor dismissed his fears for over excitement. He and Amy climbed up a ladder of steps, toward a huge glass screen. Amy, despite being unable to see clearly, could tell almost at once that what she was witnessing wasn't television of any kind, but an unbelievable phenomenon.

On the outside of the glass window, was space, in all its wonderful delights. There were planets of numerous colours, slowly revolving, alongside their small moons, shuddering beside them, flowing on ripples of the space time vortex, and in the river like streams of rich bountiful colours that made up the universe, were dolphins! They swam almost in the moon light, bouncing off the planet Karn, drifting slowly on its own, in its own orbit.

Whilst the Doctor and Amy stood silently in front of the window of wonders, other aliens cheered, some laughed, some played with their children in the sand pits, whilst some chilled on deck chairs, starring out onto the vortex enjoying their satisfaction of having found the perfect break.

The Doctor, however concerned about what he had heard, wasn't fazed by the bad press when monitoring several of the species enjoying their present lives on Spaceport three nil.

In many respects, he had served up a treat for Amy. She had been complaining of how on numerous attempts, the Doctor had hoped on taking her to an alien planet, but always failed. Sure, they had encountered the Weeping Angels on an alien world, but that hadn't been out of choice, in her mind, and his.

"How are your eyes?" the Doctor asked, his only conversation to her in the last 5 minuets of having stopped to look out onto space and the many alien wonders he had failed to appreciate in recent times.

Amy turned in his direction, her eyes still as green and glowing brightly as ever.

"Not good," the Doctor added, after a moment or so, all in a murmur.

"Have you ever been here before Doctor," Amy asked, her voice a little weak, still frightened of any mention of the Doctor, despite her bringing up the subject herself.

"Once upon a time, yes," the Doctor answered. He smiled at his friend, then turned back to the window before him.

"Here, hold my hand," the Doctor said, strongly, and encouragingly.

"Why?" asked Amy, instantly picturing Rory in her head, before she took hold of her 'friends' hand.

"Because it'll make you feel better. Being beside someone you love was never enough for Martha Jones," the Doctor added.

"What?" wondered Amy, confused?

"Never mind, she's getting married soon, and whilst in a relationship with Mickey, all's well, in my mind at least, and who's worrying. I'm here, standing beside you, offering you my hand, Amy Pond, and I promise no harm will come to you, not here, not now, not ever…**NEVER!"**

Then there was a loud screeching sound, and every passenger on board the spaceport looked up toward a sound speaker, positioned in the middle of crowded aliens.

A voice came over the microphone, the sweet, female voice Amy had spoken to not long before.

"Will Amy pond report to the reception desk at once! This is an '_urgent'_ request, asking for Ms Amy Pond to report in to the reception desk at **once!**"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Stuck

* * *

"Blimey, that does sound urgent," reasoned Amy, as she clasped the palm of her hand in the Doctor's.

She gave an expression of some unwilling nature, the urgency in the voice spoken across the sound system terrifying her.

"What can be so urgent, after approximately six minuets. We've only just left the reception desk, and I would have thought 'Mrs' at the till would have recognised that. Then again, perhaps the Doctor's arrived back, a little too soon might I add, but If he has, we don't want to delay your survival…"

"My survival?" screeched Amy, suddenly.

"Yes, well, hence the reason I've brought you here Amy, now quickly, let's waste no time," and with that said, the Doctor and Amy shuddered off, from the stage looking out onto the space time vortex, back through the dreary corridor, to where the reception desk was placed, right at the other end.

The nurse was leaning across her desk, as the Doctor approached first, with a hesitant Amy Pond shuddering behind him.

"Right, what's so urgent might I ask nurse?" the Doctor enquired.

The nurse, despite her concerns for the Doctor, was also manning the communications line that was busily sounding every second. She quickly hung up one line, to speak with her 'patients'.

"We've just had word with an official of the intergalactic space depot, or in alien Earth terms, the Shadow Proclamation, regarding the Doctor, and I'm afraid we've bad news, not just for you and your friend I admit, but the entire population here on this spaceport to see him."

The Doctor now looked concerned also, a frown appearing on his awkward face. His lips curled up, his hair standing on end, though it always did.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Amy, her voice reaching the nurse in front of the Doctor.

"It has something to do with the Daleks…" the woman trailed off.

"Go on," said the Doctor, interested.

"The Doctor's space vehicle became a target when the Daleks jumped time warp, and found out you Sir, and your friend, were going to be in need of his service. The Doctor is dead!" and the nurse broke into tears, though she hoped to shield her fears by wiping them away on her nurse outfit.

The Doctor twisted round to face Amy, who grimaced horribly.

"I knew it, I'm doomed," she began. Her facial features cringed, she was angry.

"_Those bloomin' Daleks, how'd they know we'd contact 'the Doctor' in the future_?"

Looking up at the Doctor, both Amy, and the nurse eavesdropping knew he was thinking the very same thing.

"That's just what I'd like to know," he added, momentarily.

"Did they say who was behind it?" he asked the nurse, pumping her for information.

"Some assault squad," she answered. "But according to reports, these Daleks were unlike any the Shadow Proclamation had ever fought, being much chunkier and of several colours!"

"Yes…the Daleks we last encountered Amy, well…I encountered. In truth, you never spoke to one, other than the unfinished, or old fashioned lot, bearing the Union Jack as ID, however and I'm rambling…this is awful news, the Doctor will be missed, however there are more important things to worry over, regarding Amy's eyes here."

He pulled his companion forward, ahead of him, and the nurse again witnessed the glow in his friend's eyes.

"Did the Doctor have an office here, or a work place, so that I may be able to save my companion?" the Doctor asked, his voice sounding a little worked up, and he sounded a lot edgier Amy thought.

"Um…well…yes, down the hall way there," the woman replied, pointing to where the Doctor's office was situated. The Doctor nodding, leading Amy away to where the office was.

"But you can't, I mean…you aren't the Doctor," shouted the woman, hoping to get the man's attention for what she suspected was the last time.

The Doctor paused, turning back to face the receptionist.

"Oh but I am **_the Doctor_**, and even more so than the poor gentleman exterminated by the Daleks. I am also a Time Lord, which grants me enough power to do absolutely as I please; only there's one difference. I choose to do good, and so by saving my friend, I'm saving a life, and doing 'the Doctor' a favour, in his honour," and with that, both the Doctor and Amy marched off, to work.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: An Angry Doctor

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: An angry Doctor

* * *

Amy could see her friend was annoyed, as if the conversation he had had with the nurse had taken the energy out of him. His actions were full of angry moves, his voice having solidified, instead of the easy going Time Lord she had been travelling for a while with already.

She guessed he really loved her, or had some affection for her, but to her that was alien, and she already had a human waiting for her back home. They arrived at the office along the corridor pointed out to them by the nurse at the reception desk.

Amy watched in horror, as the Doctor kicked the door open, the lock falling from the door, and being crushed by the Doctor's shoes. She could tell he was frustrated, because everything so far had gone to pot. His plan to renew Amy, to get her back to her usual self had gone awry. He blamed himself, having known the danger of having the Gods aboard his ship. But then the Daleks had also gone and thwarted his plan of action, and that had been his fault also, for letting them get away from him before.

"Just be seated on this bed," the Doctor said, as Amy climbed aboard what appeared to be a stretcher of some sort, only bigger but still with straps included. It had to be alien, or so she guessed.

"Why…what's your plan?" she asked, now a little worried herself.

"See these…" the Doctor trailed off, his companion turning her head to find him showing her a wide variety of jars and cans, and pots, and mugs, and glasses full with bubbling liquids, and devilish mixtures.

"_Yes…I see them_," said Amy, a little croaky, whilst lying down on the stretcher before her friend.

"I plan to concoct a mixture or rather a medicinal drink that should take the spell the Gods cast upon you, and see it leave your body, though how I intend to do this is tricky because I have very little experience in the field of…well…this sort of thing, but I'm guessing from what I have to work with here," the Doctor said, starring at the various instruments and products surrounding him.

"That I may be able to come up with something!" he added.

Amy was relieved for two reasons, one being her friend was now working on her case, and that he was sort of in the process of healing her. But whilst she lay on the stretcher, something inside of her began to scream, forcing her to vomit.

"Doctor," she called, sitting up right and spilling liquids around her.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, quickly darting over towards her. "What is it, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Well obviously not very good," she told him, through what was still emerging from her mouth.

"Tell me…" the Doctor began. "Tell me what you're experiencing inside, what it is you're going through. This seems to be something more than what I had originally thought. Go on, tell me…" the Doctor said, sounding desperate.

"My stomach feels tight, as if closing up, my head is hot, sweat…see," and she felt the wet spot on her forehead. "My ears have gone mute, as if well I can hear your voice ever so slightly, but not the hum of the instruments, or the gurgle of the liquids over there," and she pointed with her finger to her surroundings. "My chest is warm inside, my heart beating fast, and I feel as if I'm going to die Doctor, and please save me, please…" and she lay back on the stretcher, starring up into the eyes of her friend.

Having stopped being sick, the Doctor wiped Amy's mouth with a tissue found in his breast pocket. Then, he darted back over toward his tools.

Mumbling to himself, he wondered how he was going to save his companion, friend, and above all, best friend forever.

"She's got all the symptoms of a common cold, but worse still is that she may have what I think can only be an alien presence living in her mind, occupying her thoughts, sustaining the lives of the Gods of Ragnerok, and as I seem to be on the case of saving her, their reaching out to consume her, and so I've got to…without a shadow of a doubt save her, and I think…" and without realising, he swung around, knocking over a glass of one liquid that spilt into another.

"No!" he bellowed.

"What's up Doctor?" asked Amy, having heard his cry for help.

The Doctor did not respond to her, instead shifting closer toward the chemicals together. He sniffed the pot of bubbling liquids, and then grinned.

"Serendipity indeed, I think I may have found the…" and before he could finish his sentence, someone knocked him unconscious. He fell, and before his eyes shut tight, he saw who had hit him, and his grin faded.

Amy stood tall and mighty over her 'friend', her eyes a fiery shade of red, having switched, the alien inside her having bubbled to the surface. Amy Pond had been taken control of, by an essence belonging to the Gods.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of Amy Pond

Doctor Who: Longevity and Death

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 8 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: The Return of Amy Pond

* * *

Amy lowered herself beside the Doctor. She smiled, meaningfully inside her head, she wished she hadn't clobbered him so, but she was acting unlike her usual self, or otherwise being used as a vehicle by the Gods.

Before she rose to her feet, she patted her friend on the head, and whispered in his ear… "You were wrong to mess with us," and she carried on with the progression cycle, falling side ways, unable to reach for something to hold on to.

Her head spun back to face the Doctor, the glow shrinking in her pupils, the warmth in her eyes dying, looking for comfort in the man she travelled with. If she had been herself, she would have never have been overcome so…but she couldn't help it, and whilst the force within her died, she too fell to her feet. Her eyes shut tight, the energy inside her shrinking.

"What?" mumbled a voice, which seemed to arrive from the Doctor's pressed lips.

He rolled his head sideways, his eyes still closed.

"Say what?" he grumbled, then realising where he was, and who he'd been talking to.

"Ah…" he continued. "**AH!**" he declared, louder, before his eyes burst open, fully of energy matching Amy's before. He immediately turned his attention to his companion lying before him.

"You were wrong to mess with us?" the Doctor repeated. "No, no, no…Amy Pond, you were wrong to mess with me, and you were never a killer were you? Well, I could argue, your behaviour when we left 'Amy's gone wandering' was odd to say the least, but…" and realising he was speaking to himself, with no one to truly communicate with, he crawled over towards Amy.

She was lying on her front, and he gently rolled her onto her side. He took out his sonic screwdriver, waving it over her fragile body, taking readings.

"Still breathing…good, heartbeat…a little faster, but hey, what can I say, you did after all hit me, Amy Pond!" he mumbled to himself, picking Amy up and placing her down on the stretcher as of before.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, being brilliant and having said something to do with serendipity!" the Doctor stated, darting from Amy to a desk with several products of chemicals, and strange liquids rolled out, all in use.

"Now, where did I go wrong? Or right, depending on how you look at the situation." He paused, turning to Amy who lye unconscious on the stretcher, showing no signs of coming around in order to attack him again.

"Ah…" he said, once again, realising something brilliant.

"That was it!" he said, slapping his forehead, repeatedly.

"I spilt a liquid into another jar, full of a chemical I have no understanding of, but when considering one's made a mistake like this before, or rather a friend, and realising he was right right away, I have some faith in my 'happy accident'!"

The Doctor took a spoon from out of a drawer beneath the desk load of chemicals. He stirred the mixture, and then looked into it sternly, before spitting into it. He stirred it again, and then took the jar over towards Amy.

He paused beside her, sitting down on a patch of the stretcher, left unoccupied by Amy.

"Now Amy," he whispered. "I'm going to slowly and carefully might I add, pour this into your mouth and you've got to swallow it, and not cough it up, for if you do…I have no idea how to make it again. I'm not a chemist."

As he had said, he pulled on Amy's jaw, dragging it down, and pouring inside the liquid. It bubbled on her tongue, and slowly, her eyes opened, her eye lashes flickering. The Doctor feared for his life, but in astonishment, he realised the glow had completely disappeared, and something weird occurred. Something that Amy did so well, when alive and full of glee. She smiled, her eyes shining brightly into the Doctors, and at once, he knew she was alright.

"Hello Amy Pond," the Doctor said, happily.

"Doctor…" Amy said, breathless, and they both took one another in their arms.

"It's so good to have you back Amy," he added, then parting her from his grip, and realising she had passed out.

"Oh, so you Amy Pond, so you," and the Doctor scanned her once more, his sonic screwdriver flashing a bright shade of green.

He then took her in his arms, and carried her from out of 'the Doctor's' office, and past the reception desk, before pausing to chat with the nurse once more.

"Oh my," she said, as she watched the Doctor pass her, with Amy in his hands.

"Ah yes, she's better now, see…" but Amy was again unconscious.

"Ah yes," said the nurse, unconvinced by the look of his friend. The Doctor wasn't amused.

"I'll be off now, having saved a life, and you call yourself a nurse! You're a disgrace, you did nothing, but take calls regarding the dead."

The nurse shook her head.

"**NO!**" she answered back.

"No?" the Doctor pondered.

"No…you're wrong!" she yelled back at him.

"Oh and why's that?" he asked her.

"Because I've raised my game, and you 'Doctor whoever you are' are under arrest."

The Doctor laid Amy across the reception desk, shaking his head.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" he said, grinning, unaware of the situation at hand.

_"Judoon…seize the Doctor!" _she ordered, and the Doctor turned his head in time to find a group of Judoon, dressed in armour plating, marching with heavy looking guns towards him, down the opposite corridor.

"Oh great, thanks for that, you've given me more of a reason to get off this spaceport, and so…" and he took Amy in his arms again. "I'll be seeing you!" he added. He quickly ran with his companion in hand, toward to the docking bay down another corridor.

The Judoon were hot on his tail. Their boots could be heard further a field than the Doctor's and Amy's high heels. They reached the docking bay without further hiccups, and there, in the middle of the ships of all sizes, was the TARDIS.

The Judoon were close by, but the Doctor was struggling for the key. He lay Amy down by his feet, then found what he was looking for, thwacking it head on into the lock. He turned it hastily, then pushing himself through, dragging Amy inside behind him.

Just as he shut the door behind him, a blast of immense light shot through the crack in the door, still being closed by the Doctor, shooting past him and Amy, striking the console.

"**NO**, _no, no, no, no…" _he stammered. He locked the door tight behind him, unable to move Amy, whilst quickly adjusting the control settings on the console.

"Darn those Judoon, always the highly stupid beasts, and I'm wondering whether I'll escape here. He ducked underneath the console, quickly rewiring circuitry.

"Haven't had to do this for a while," he said, with a loose wire in his mouth. Fortunately, the power was switched off, and then he jammed it back into place beneath the central column. There was a roar of power, and the console wheezed. That was when the Doctor realised the TARDIS was fine and dandy.

"Oh Amy Pond…" he went on, a little breathless himself. "I'm a life saver!"

The Judoon outside stepped back from the small blue box, as it slowly began to fade in to what seemed like exhaust fumes, thick and frightening.

"Catalogue that blue box, save it to 'Core Unit 3000', track the Doctor, and see we never loose him. He will be brought to justice!"

* * *

To be continued…In _'At her Majesty's request' _– **Coming Soon**!

**_Teaser trailer_**: "So pleased to meet with you Ma'am…it's been a while!" the Doctor said, whilst greeting Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth II.

"Charmed, am sure of that Doctor," she answered politely.

"We serve only Max!" they said, calmly at first, though their voice never grew in pitch or whilst straining to make sense to the Doctor and Amy.

"_Max?_ Who's…" and the Doctor stopped thinking for a moment, whilst Amy did the working out for him.

"Max would like to think of you as a lean machine, but you aren't really are you, because you're something more, something clever and creative, and something new, something acting on its own merits perhaps, fulfilling a role no one else could, because machine will and was always planned to take over as the Supreme Being on planet Earth!"


End file.
